Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag Cheats (PC)
Some of the PC cheats of Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag is described below. Cheats Infinite money trick Reach Sequence 2: Memory 3 and proceed until you reach the area where the three templars are standing around a table. The "Pickpocket All Templars" optional objective will appear while standing next to them. Pickpocket all three templars, then pause the game and choose the "Reload Last Checkpoint" option. The money you pickpocket from the templars will be saved, and you can pickpocket them again. Repeat this process as many times as desired to get an infinite amount of money-- about 35,000 R every seven minutes. Note: this glitch was done on an unpatched version of the game. All Mayan Stela locations Search the indicated locations to find all 16 Mayan Stela puzzles. The first puzzle is part of DNA Sequence 4: Memory 1 (it cannot be missed). After completing this memory, the other Mayan Stela puzzles will become available. Some of them are on islands in dangerous ocean zones; thus, it is recommended to upgrade your ship and continue through the story to make all locations accessible. You can also view the Mayan Stela locations on your map if you synchronize the viewpoints of their respective area. To check which ones you have found, open the progress tracker, and select the "Mayan Stela" tab. It provides an overview of islands that contain the secret puzzles. Once all 16 puzzles have been solved, travel to Tulum. There will be a marker on your map saying "Mayan Outfit". Go to that location in Tulum (70, 405 coordinates), and open the secret door to get the "Vault Raider" achievement, along with the special Mayan outfit. The following are the exact coordinates of each Mayan Stela puzzle: # Great Inagua: Acquired during DNA Sequence 4: Memory 1 # Cat Island: 734, 694 coordinates. # Matanzas: 343, 642 coordinates. # Cape Bonavista: 179, 593 coordinates. # Tulum: 70, 405 coordinates. # Pinos Isle: 334, 476 coordinates. # Pinos Isle: 342, 478 coordinates. # Tortuga: 876, 377 coordinates. # Long Bay: 525, 253 coordinates. # Isla Providencia: 502, 44 coordinates. # Isla Providencia: 502, 44 coordinates. # New Bone: 431, 116 coordinates. # Misteriosa: 303, 199 coordinates. # Misteriosa: 296, 196 coordinates. # Santanillas: 217, 245 coordinates. # Santanillas: 221, 242 coordinates. All tavern locations Search the indicated locations at the listed coordinates on the world map to find all eight taverns and get the "Barfly" achievement. Simply walk up to the barkeeper at each tavern, watch a short cutscene, and defeat the bandits to unlock the tavern. You can see the taverns on the world map if you synchronize the viewpoints for the respective area. # Andreas Island (573, 720 coordinates). # Salt Key Bank (496, 629 coordinates). # Crooked Island (808, 545 coordinates). # Arroyos (192, 565 coordinates). # Corozal (37, 266 coordinates). # Grand Cayman (392, 325 coordinates). # Kingston (623, 172 coordinates). # Ile à Vache (839, 137 coordinates).